


Irish Charm

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Boondock Saints
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal works in thw jail that houses murphy and connor macmanus but can she resist their irish charms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Charm

Irish Charm  
(A Murphy One-Shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM CRYSTAL L TURNER

Murphy looked at the ceiling of the old jail house. Paint coming off in flakes, chipping every minutes. The dark water marks on the walls, this place was coming to an end, soon it looked like. He looked at Connor laying in the bed next to him, they were waiting to hear from an officer weither or not they could leave, or would be spending more time in lock up.  
Their little B&E didnt sit to well with the officers in blue here in Boston, of course they they hadent been their to steal anything, just broke in to cap the slave trading bastard that owned the place. Connor of course didnt bother checking for a second alarm and her thery were.   
“Jesus, how long does it take to fetch a few papers?” Connor yelled at everyone and no one at the same time since he was the only one there with him.   
“Aye, seems like its takin longer than it should, probably givin us the run-around again, aint the first time that happened.” Murphy replied, putting his hand under his black shirt to rub up and down his belly, his bodily needs making their appearance yet again, food and sex. Thats all he needed to keep goin everyday and he hadnt gotten either since they had been in here.  
Finally the metal doors creaked open and Murphy sat up, “its about fuckin time, can ya see anythin?”  
Connor climbed the bars but only saw a head of female hair, he groaned. “Well shes a woman, probably new at this shite and sent here to make it take longer, im sure shes gonna be real old like, with them awful hands.” Connor shuttered and it made him laugh.  
“Oh brother you have issues.” Murphy watched him sit back down but he continued to stare at the door until it opened and she came in. His mouth dropped open and his cock went fully hard instantly, “oye brother, i think youd be wrong there...”   
*  
Crystal shuffled the papers around in her arms for the millionth time. She was new here and not what anyone would have expected. What made her stand out was the right blue color of her hair, it had suprised her new boss and not in a good way but she was the best at what she did here and he wouldnt fire her.  
Of course he did give her the shitty jobs to do, running errands mostly. All over the large city of Boston, goint to fetch anything and everything he asked. Now she was tasked with the release paper work of two brothers. She had looked over their files, criminals of some degree but it didnt tell her the details or did it give her any pictures.  
She opened the door to the holding area and stopped, the papers almost falling out of her hands when she saw him, a tall man with dark hair and amazing blue eyes. His mouth dropped open when he saw her and she smiled to herself before walking forward. Not unlocking the gate just yet.  
They stared each other down, his blue eyes looking her over from head to toe and back again. The thing she noticed the most was his large hands, those long fingers, the tattoo that was on his hand was fascinating. And as he turned his head quickly to speak to his brother is some foreign language, wetness pooled between her legs.  
He turned back towards her and smirked as she blushed. Crystal cleared her head and spoke, “Connor and Murphy MacManus, i am here to get you two out.”  
The dark one smiled at her, “Oye, Conner, looks like she is our savior.”  
Crystal assumed the dark one was Murphy and his name floated around her brain as she undressed him with her eyes, “you have to appear in court tomorrow so dont skip or theyll issue a warrant.”  
She unlocked the door and the blond guy just pushed past her and hauled ass out of the jail, she groaned and picked up the papers that he had knocked down, Murphy bending to help her. She smiled at him, “thank you.”  
“Thank you lass, for getting us out, my brother is grateful and so am i.”  
Her heart beat faster when his hand didnt move from her own, he took it in his own hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss it lightly. Crystal moaned softly, his lips were the softest she had ever felt and that accent made her knees weak.  
“Its...uh..its no trouble really, just my job.” Crystal said looking into his blue eyes, like an endless ocean she wanted to dive into but it wasnt a good idea, she was meeting him in jail after all.  
“Would ya be willing to let me show you how grateful i am?” he said softly, letting himself lean down closer to her. Inches from her mouth.  
“Uh..why me?”  
“Because you are beautiful, unique and i can smell how wet you are already.”  
Crystal groaned and blushed, closing her legs tighter, “shit.”  
“Come now love, let me just tell you.” He leaned down to put his mouth next to her ear, whispering things she couldnt understand but her body responded to him, gettin wetter with every foreign word.  
“Murphy..” she moaned and let her hands find his muscular arms..  
“Say it again lass.” Murphy purred in her ear, kissing along her slender neck.  
“Please Murphy, its not a good idea.” Even though she gripped his shirt and pulled him flush against her, feeling how hard he was pressed against her body, the smell of his cologne drove her crazy.  
“Shh..just let me show you..” he moved from her neck up to her chin and jaw, then his face was right in front of hers, those eyes looking back at her. Then he kissed her, cupping her face in those large hands, brushing his lips over hers, his tongue trying to get inside.  
She moaned and gave it, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her tightly against him, his hard cock right against the cradle of her hips. She let her hands feel up his shirt, scratching her nails down the firm muscles and pulling the shirt up his body until the kiss broke and it was o the ground.  
“In here love.” He said and pulled her towards the cell and pushed her down lightly. Kissing from her ankles to her inner thighs, parting them gently.  
“God please..” she moaned and entwined her fingers in his short hair, pulling him towards her pussy, she ached for him to touch her, to feel that mouth move against her. She pulled the hem of her dress up and over her head, leaving her in her matching bra and panties.  
He smiled and knelt between her legs, kissing her lips roughly as his hands explored her body further, squeezing her breasts, grinding his own aching cock into the bed between her legs. “i want you, can i have a taste love?” he whispered against her lips, his thumbs grazing her hips.  
“please....” Crystal moaned for him, her panties already soaking wet.  
He bent his head down to kiss over the tops of her breasts, then down to her stomach, pushing her top half to lay flat against the bed as he made his way lower. Biting each of her hips, then licking a long line up the center of her panties, smelling her. He moaned and quickly pulled them down her smooth legs, tucking them into his back pocket.  
“Oh Jesus lass you, you are wet for me arent you?” he said against her thigh, going higher and higher until he reached her pussy, licking long and deep. His tongue teasing her, his hands pulling her lips apart to get in deeper. Murphy moved one of her legs to drape over his shoulders, her hips started to move.  
Crystal grinded against his face, arching her back whenever he licked at her again, “fuck right there Murphy, gonna make me cum that way.”  
He growled against her skin, pulling his head back to look at her, “dont want ya to cum this way, would rather be inside you love.”  
She was panting as she sat up on the bed and kissed down his body like he did hers. Tasting his skin and hearing his small moans drove her crazy. She licked down his happy trail, then unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down quickly and seeing how he had no boxers on, his cock sprang out and he was big..  
“Damn..you gonna fit?” she asked with a blush.  
Murphy chuckled and started to stroke himself as she watched from inches away, “i think you can handle it cant ya love?”  
She nodded and licked her lips, wanting so suck him but he stopped her, “oh no i wont survive that sexy mouth of yours darlin, you would make me cum instantly.”   
She blushed again and was pulled up. He locked his arms under her ass and picked her up, she locked her legs around his hips as Murphy walked them to the nearest wall. He was kissing on her neck and grinding his cock against her, “please, i cant wait anymore Murphy..’  
Murphy growled and slammed her against the wall, his mouth finding her nipple and teasing it between his teeth then sucking on it, Crystal whined and wiggled her ass, trying to find his cock.  
“Eager thing arent ya, want this cock darlin?” he asked and rubbed himself against her wetness.  
“fuck me please!!” she said and bit his neck hard.  
“Fuck girl, gonna make me cum.” Murphy said as he pushed deep into her, her back slamming against the wall every time he thrusted. Her head falling back, eyes closed and mouth open. Her sweet pussy tight and it gripped him hard, pulling him in deeper, “fuck lass youre so tight..” he moaned and thrusted again.  
Her nails scraping the back of his neck as he pounded onto her hard and faster, she could feel him hitting her gspot over and over, bring her closer to the edge, those sexy words in her ear, that accent and she knew she wouldnt last long with him.  
“So close Murphy...god just like that..” she moaned and came around him, her pussy locking down on him.   
Murphy felt her cum around him, he groaned and pushed his face into her neck, “right there, fuck thats it...so tight for me!!” he growled in her ear and came quickly, thrusting slower and slower as he came down, his hair dripping sweat and his breathing shallow as he looked at her.  
Crystal smiled and kissed him hard, “fuck that was amazing.”  
Murphy chuckled, “you were amazing lass, so perfect.” He kissed her neck and let her slip down onto the floor.   
“I cant believe we just did that, strangers..” she couldnt undersand the draw she felt for him, she had no control over it, “i just had sex with a stranger.” She said to herself.  
Murphy handed her back her clothes but stopped and looked into her eyes, “its a need love, strange sex can be some of the best sex ever.”  
Crystal couldnt argue with that, just the aftershocks making her want another round even has his sexy body moved around the cell to redress. “Yeah it was pretty incredible.”  
Murphy chuckled and lifted up her chin, “next time maybe my brother can join.” He said with a wink.  
She sat there dumbfounded as she saw Connor lurking in the corner, his bulge obvious, “aye brother, i would like that very much.”


End file.
